


Sometimes a family is a Dryad, a Nord, 2 Orsimer, and their 5 children

by booping_the_snoot



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, gets dark for like one sec but thats not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: A mother plays hide-and-seek with her children, and sorta kinda has a small, 2-second existential crisis while doing so. Cross-posted on ff.net!





	Sometimes a family is a Dryad, a Nord, 2 Orsimer, and their 5 children

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in like, 30 or 40 minutes. Seraphim, a Dryad, Dawn, a Nord, and Ysgradil and Urimash, 2 Orsimer, are all happily married. Seraphim tried to be home for her children but is sometime's preoccupied with her role as a Dryad. Dawn is home a lot, working with Az-Aa to take care of the kids. Ysgradil studies under the Respiration school in Winterhold, looking for a way to free all of the Draugr from their current state. Urimash is the breadwinner of the family, selling what he finds in ancient tombs to sell it, and sends a portion of the earnings home to Dawn, for the kids. Also, not stated in the story, but 'Mami' is Dawn, the Nord mother.
> 
> Skyrim doesn't belong to me, and neither do these characters- Except Ysgradil, Seraphim, and Urimash. All other Characters are vanilla Skyrim characters, except for Ram'Ku, Mi'asha, and Dawn, who are all mods. This is based on multiple of my Skyrim saves! :) Constructive criticism is always accepted and appreciated!

"Mama!"

 

Seraphim chuckled to herself as she heard little feet run past her location. God, she loved her children.

 

Invisible to all but the Spriggans and spirits, a Dryad hid behind a tree. She had been playing with her 5 children, Mi'asha, Ram'Ku, Helgi, Sissel, and Britte.

 

Despite the luxuries of Lakeview Manor, moving here was tough for her children. They all came from different backgrounds and found it hard to get along at first. Seraphims sweet little Mi'asha always ate her supper in the alchemy tower, away from her sisters and brother. Ram'Ku, the small Argonian boy she had found in Dawnstar had been searching for his families murderers, thank god she found him before he could hunt them down. He whispers about joining the Dark Brotherhood, much to her spouse's dismay.

 

Helgi was a dead girl that Ysgradil found in Morthal. Poor girl had been burned alive in her own home. The Orsimer had hunted down the vampire that had caused Helgi's death and gave him a swift end. Seraphim doesn't know how Ysgradil had brought home a ghost child, but the Dryad wasn't complaining in the slightest.

 

The last two are the twins, Sissel and Britte. The two girls lost their father in a freak accident, and they were left orphans. She and Dawn had fallen in love with the girls at first glance and wasted no time to offer them a home at Lakeview. Upon getting there, however, was a different story. For the first week, Britte talked down on Sissel, and Sissel would avoid her twin as much as possible, spending most of her time in the garden, or with the farm animals. Urimash had taken both twins aside and spoke to them- She isn't entirely sure what the Orsimer had said, but Britte had left her twin alone. Slowly, they started talking more, and soon Britte apologized for her actions. Sissel had never replied but has been spending more time inside with everyone. It warmed Seraphims heart to see all of her kids happy.

"Found you, Mama!”

 

Seraphim startled, looking down at Mi'asha. The little Khajiit had her ears perked up and the corner of her eyes crinkled in joy. Mi'asha and Ram'Ku had always been able to smell her out- one of the reasons why the Dryad went invisible when one of them was "It".

 

The Dryad smiled and lifted Mi'asha up into her arms, the girl giggling as she was spun around in her Mama's arms. "Yes you did, my little Sha-ma!"

 

Mi'asha wrapped her arms around Seraphim's neck, burrowing her face into the Dryad's shoulder. Her whiskers tickled a bit, she couldn't help but notice.

 

"Hey, Mama?"

 

"Yes, Sha-ma?"

 

"When are Ma and Pa gonna visit?"

 

Ma was what all of their children called Ysgradil, and Pa was for Urimash. Ysgradil had been spending a lot of time in the College of Winterhold, sharpening her magic powers, and Urimash was the type to vanish for days, off raiding dungeons. Dawn would occasionally join him, but would mostly stay home with Az-Aa, a Nymph friend of Seraphim's who offered to look after their home when nobody was home.

 

Urimash and Ysgradil weren't home often, but that didn't affect how much their children loved them. Seraphim just hope's they can come by more often. Ever since Dawn mentioned how Helgi won't age and will stay a child as her family grows, Seraphim had had a growing sense of dread whenever she wasn't home with her children.

 

It reminded her of how she would live much longer than her Wives and Husband, than her  _own children_ , and that thought sickened her to the point where the moss that grew on her body withered, her dark brown skin turned ashy, and her horns got dry and flakey.

 

A twitch of Mi'asha's whiskers brought her back to reality, and she cooed, cupping a hand behind the Khajiit's head and pressing her cheek against her ear.

 

"I'm sure they'll come by soon, Sha-ma. You know how busy Ma is with her studies." She paused for a second. Seraphim truly did worry about Urimash, and had to think of a sufficient reply, before remembering, "Pa promised to bring you back a Sapphire, yes?" Mi'asha nodded her head.

 

"Then he'll come back. And if he takes too long, Mami will go drag him out of whatever mess he's gotten into this time."

 

Mi'asha shifted in her arms a bit, tail swiping from side to side. "But what if Mami gets hurt?"

 

"Then I'll have Az-Aa take care of you as I go and drag them out myself. And don't worry about Mama, Sha-ma, you know that Snowvak won't let anything happen to me."

 

The Khajiit shifted once more. Seraphim could tell she was unconvinced. She started rubbing Mi'asha's furr and let out a series soothing clicks and chitters.

 

"Don't worry Sweetheart, you won't be alone again. You'll always have me, Ma, Mami, and Pa. And don't forget your brother and sisters." She chuckled a little at her next thought, "Ram'Ku wouldn't let you forget about them, Miridia forbid. But it won't be just you children- you won’t be alone ever again. Mama will make sure of that."


End file.
